our_harry_potter_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Diggory
Cedric Diggory is the son of Amos Diggory and his wife. He started attending Hogwarts in 1989, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. In the school, he is a prefect, and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Seeker. Biography Cedric was born in September or October, 1977, to Amos Diggory and his wife. He grew up near Ottery St. Catchpole, and started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1989. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff house, then on he distinguished himself as both an academic and athletic student, becoming a Prefect in his 5th year, as well as captain and Seeker of the house Quidditch team. In 1993, Cedric captains his team against Gryffindor in the first match of the school year. Originally, the match should have taken place between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Draco Malfoy played on the fact that his arm had been injured by the Hippogriff Buckbeak to get out of playing in stormy conditions. During the match, Cedric and Harry Potter have a contest to get the Golden Snitch. However, Harry becomes overcome by the presence of Dementors and falls from his broom. Cedric catchest the Golden Snitch, but as soon as he realised what has happened to Harry, he immediately offers to replay the match. The Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, declines the offer, knowing that Cedric had won the match fair and square. Later on in the year, Cedric is one of the first to congratulate Harry on obtaining a Firebolt to replace his old broom. In the summer, Cedric attends the Quidditch World Cup with his father, travelling to the game with the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger as he and his father lives close to the Burrow Relationships 'Amos Diggory- ' Amos Diggory is immensely proud of his son and his achievements, especially when he beat Harry Potter during the Quidditch match in 1993, dismissing Cedric's insistence that Harry had fallen off his broom because of Dementors just before Cedric caught the Snitch. During the Triwizard Tournament, Amos is outraged that the Daily Prophet completely overlook the fact that Cedric is also a Hogwarts champion in favour of Harry Potter, and make no mention of him at all. Despite his son trying to point out that it isn't Harry's fault, Amos countered by remarking that Harry hadn't done anything to correct them. 'Harry Potter- ' Cedric and Harry Potter have a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness, though they are not close. In 1993, as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played against each other in Quidditch, Cedric offers to replay the match after Harry is incapacitated by Dementors, though the Gryffindors refuse, acknowledging that Cedric caught the Golden Snitch fair and square. The following year, when Harry is selected as Hogwarts' champion along with Cedric, Cedric is initially sceptical of Harry's claims that he is not to blame, but he still disapproveds of students wearing Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks badges and discourages it. 'Cho Chang- ' Cho Chang and Cedric start dating when he asks her to be his partner for the Yule Ball. She is very taken to him, and they, along with the other Champions and partners, open the dancing at the Ball. During the Second Task, Cho is the "something" that Cedric will "sorely miss", and is placed into a bewitched sleep. Taken beneath the waves of the lake to the Merpeople's village, Cedric rescues her. During the awarding of points for the Task, she gives him a glowing look. Cedric and Cho also go on a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop during the year. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Student Category:Quidditch Captain